Calligraphy
by Toliveinafantasy
Summary: As silent as the shadows, yet as bright as the stars. Ara is a fourth year Ravenclaw who's managed to stay under the shadows for far too long, and then, Britain's ultimate ruler gets rather interested...OC/LV(TR)


Hullo, hullo. Welcome to my new project on fanfiction. Hopefully I'll finish it but I am currently working on some of my own stories I will upload…never. I tend to keep my stories on my pc :3 Um, yup! Hope you guys like it? Well I don't actually care, I write for myself and no one else as you've probably already guessed. But to hear some of your opinions would be nice though.

Warnings: may be rather jarring and gruesome and because I'm British and Harry Potter happens to be a story written by a British author and set in England, I'll be using our spellings. It really annoys me when people write ''mom'' or second grade or whatever, we use years here in England, okay? Yup, rant over! Just…enjoy, I guess. And of course, everything belongs to the Queen – J.K Rowling!

Listening to: My Chemical Romance – The Light behind Your Eyes/The World Is Ugly, Nirvana – Smells Like Teen Spirit, Apocalyptica – Death Zone

**~Calligraphy: The Debt of Nature~**

Hidden away from the library's inhabitants, in a small, dark alcove at the back of the library that most probably had not been entered for decades excluding herself, the girl felt perfectly at home. Her emerald eyes were fixed upon a heavy tome that seemed particularly unusual for a girl of her size to be holding with a thick interest and devouring the words with a raw hunger for knowledge hidden in her eyes, the only part of her delicate face that showed even the tiniest flicker of emotion, and even then it would have taken the most observant to have an inkling of her interest. Waves of black hair tumbled across her face as she leant closer into the book with lips that seemed to have been bitten on earlier from the splotches of red.

''Whatever are you doing back here, girl?'' A bemused voice exclaimed from the shadows of the only entrance. The tome snapped shut as the startled girl blinked and snapped her neck around to search for the mysterious voice that had entered her domain, and only sanctuary. She tensed as she recognised the figure garnered in black robes with tails and replied stiffly, ''Reading…is there any harm in doing so?''

The figure strolled further into the dark alcove and closer to her, as if he wished to sit. There was no seat for him to sit upon, as she had been the one to conjure her very comfortable armchair herself at the beginning of the year.

The girl sighed as the Slytherin released his wand from his holster and casually conjured an armchair similar to her own, only of an emerald colour. He sank into the chair and propped his right leg up over his left and leant back into his chair, while keeping his intense gaze fixed upon her face. He started, ''It's rather unusual for me not to recognize a fellow student.'' The handsome Slytherin cocked his head and seemed to be in deep thought, when his eyes flickered down to the title of the tome she had been trying to cover while he had been fixated on her face.

Unconsciously, his eyes widened as he read the title and breathed shallowly, his apple's apple bopping in what seemed to be either appreciation or terror. ''You can read it?'' He whispered breathlessly, ''Impossible.''

The girl's lips pursed as she stared at the blonde Slytherin, and narrowed her eyes at him as he reached for the tome.

His eyes flickered back to hers and stopped his hand from moving, breaking his gawping at the renowned tome asked again, excitedly. ''You can actually read the Debitum Naturae?'' He shook his head, and muttered to himself, ''It cannot be, especially from a mudblood.''

Outside, her face remained serene and composed while the anger she felt at the nerve of the son of the Minister, Draco Malfoy was frothing still inside her. How dare he assume to enter and take a seat without being offered one, as well as presuming enough to ask her questions; never mind insulting her? Coldly, she leant back into her armchair as if it was a throne and cast an eye over Malfoy's figure, like a queen casting attention to a menial peasant.

''What is it to you? What if I am managing to read this –'' her fingers stroked the cover of the tome reverently, ''-…this spellbindingly interesting novel?'' Her tone was sharp, and cold. Malfoy reeled.

His first impression of nothing more than simple appreciation was knocked off, and observing the girl – who he still had no name for, came back with results that said that she simply could not be a simple, mudblood Ravenclaw. There was more to her. Even her appearance said so; while the clothes were obviously tailored, they were still immaculate and flattering. Her appearance was astounding, how had he not seen her before? Her cheekbones were high and sharp, the lips; plump and red, her creamy skin and…her eyes. Everything about her screamed high-class, even the way she talked, her demeanor and etiquette was something pureblooded children would work years to attain and yet she captured it in a way that was actually natural and superior to even that of his mother's.

A malicious smile fell upon her face, and bathed by the shadows she looked like a fallen angel, who had embraced the dark. Her eyes widened as she lifted a finger up to her jaw to tap and asked in mock-surprise, ''Oh! Can you not read it?'' Draco bit his lip and sneered at her, more annoying at himself for the girl managing to get his hackles rising, ''Shut it…mudblood.'' He sneered again, and almost pinched himself as he felt shifting in his trousers at her slow smile.

She pulled a hand to her mouth and mock gasped, ''Sorry, did I offend you? It's just that for me, it's a simple matter of opening to book and reading it.'' Draco narrowed his eyes at the girl as he leant forward to hide his excitement and hissed at her, ''Are you an idiot, mudblood? It's written in Parseltongue. No one but our glorified leader would be able to read that, so I suggest you unhand it and hand it to me, so I can pass it to my father – the Minister.'' He finished with a tad more than simple smugness, but felt his anger rise again at her continued poker face.

Raising one of her dark eyebrows, she inquired, ''How would you know whether or not it's in Parseltongue by just the title?'' The look of shock and disgust was once again replaced on Malfoy's face, and the girl felt pleasure at managing to extract such emotions in five minutes than the whole of his five years at Hogwarts.

Shaking his head, he laughed strangely and reverted his eyes back to her face, ''Mudbloods really are disgusting, aren't they?'' He continued. ''Who doesn't know of it? It's where the Dark Lord gained all of his knowledge and explanations for why we must be separated, and why muggles are such filth.'' At the continued blank look that graced her gorgeous face, he frowned and scoffed. ''In muggle terms…it's our Bible.''


End file.
